


野心家|The Ambitionist

by Buffalodeadinside



Series: 第一秩序倒台在即 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Some Plot, i try very hard to frame a space nazi who tried very hard on his own career, ren is ruthless and intimidating but actually a softie, that makes hux panic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>内容是激情澎湃地葫芦了一回，加上原力掏内脏play，外壳凶残内里纯情的Kylo和各方面都特别饥渴的Hux。<br/>当你以为温柔是他的弱点，应该乘胜加以利用的时候，你已经上瘾了。<br/>“抱歉我戳到了你的心。”——Kylo Ren（写在画了彩虹的贺卡上，大概）</p>
            </blockquote>





	野心家|The Ambitionist

Hux，身为大将军，却有时会感到突如其来的耻辱。他不能掌控所有事情的发生。

目前为止，一切都按照计划进行，分毫不差。两年前他加入了Starkiller计划，坐着星舰和穿梭飞船来到这颗冰雪星球；两年后，基地就快落成时，它的指挥权已经落到了他手上。别人只看到他是个成功的军人，年纪轻轻身居高位，拥有远见和效率。他们不需要他的详细报告，解释他怎么是达成计划的。

曾经他的奋斗目标是让父亲为他骄傲，真正地打量他，把他看做儿子，而不是家族的附属品。可是，说实话，到了今天，他已经不怎么在意那老东西对他的评价了。

Finalizer号是他的。但它只不过是停泊在Starkiller基地边的一艘小船。

Starkiller基地是他的。但它只不过是他剔除异党的一台武器。任何人具有这种规模的力量时，都不会在意幼时施威者的言语或者拳头。

当然，这些钢铁机器只不过是肢体的延伸，他需要用它们来说服那些有异议的人。这很容易，他甚至不需要亲自去按按钮；他只要轻轻地下一声命令。看起来是如此容易，但他能走到今天这个位置，凭借的远远不止下命令的本事。

他会制定计划。如果他希望一件事情发生，就会预先制定一个计划，接着画定到达终点的多条路径。然后，根据多年以来从模拟训练和理论课本中习得的知识，他会找出一条最优解。每一步怎么走，需要耗费多少时间和财力，需要牺牲多少筹码和人脉，他都对比过了。只要按照计划执行，完成这一步和下一步，最终都可以达到他期待的结果。

很长时间以来，Hux都能做到控制事态的发展，他为自己感到自豪。他觉得自己是个能够掌控局面的人。直到突然有一天，他发现他不能了。他不能控制了，这对他这样的人来说，是一种对能力的质疑，对人格的侮辱。

Hux一直相信世界运转的方式是理性的，齿轮的滚动，电流的传输，粒子的振荡。从来没有人跟他提过“原力”是什么。就算耳闻过一些传言，那也和幻想文学中的魔法元素没有什么区别，属于想象力过剩或者过俗的人编出来的机巧。但是遇到一个真正会使用原力的人，是完全不一样的。

何况，是一个不肯合作的原力使用者。

他一直知道最高领袖Snoke具有某种特殊的力量，不仅限于他对第一秩序建设提供的关键性支援。Snoke很强大，不是Hux可以妄自挑战的对象。Snoke的命令，他谨慎地遵照执行，从未失误过，所以他们的上下级关系还算和睦。但他的学徒，Kylo Ren，很棘手。

Kylo Ren远远没有达到Snoke的力量，不足以引起Hux的敬畏。但Kylo Ren的力量已经足够挑战Hux的指挥权了。Hux常常会想，分派给其他将军一起工作的Ren武士是不是也像他这样难于合作。

他经常会越权操作。Kylo Ren被分配到的任务往往与“绝地”有关，带着Hux的士兵去一些偏僻的星域翻找一些历史遗迹或者原始丛林。未经授权调用人员和船只也就算了，他还经常表现出一副理所当然的样子。可惜，Snoke也觉得绝地事宜比第一秩序的军务事宜更加重要。

“最高领袖给我拟定了更远的计划，”巨大的影像消失在眼前，剩下空荡荡的投影厅和两个身披黑衣的瘦长身影，“这是你所不能涉及的。”

“最高领袖同样有对强大军事武力的需求，而我，恰好是实现这项需求的人。在最后关头，如果任何的干扰导致工期拖延，他一样不会高兴。”Hux转过头看着黑色的面具，把原先恭敬垂在身侧的双手背到了身后。

“那就是你要解决的问题了，将军。”Kylo Ren点了一下头，很快转过身，朝外走去。他步伐飞快，在地板上踩出一连串清晰的声响，仿佛除了冥想和格斗训练外，他还有什么急待完成的使命似的。但Hux知道他没有——否则探子会在报告里写上这些。

看着他远去的背影，Hux就产生了别样的想法。他希望Kylo Ren听从他的命令。完成对Kylo Ren的掌控，他就能够消除掉多日以来积累心头的耻辱感。

Kylo Ren直接效命于最高领袖，然而他自己，就目前来说，还不是最高领袖。

他需要拟定一张计划表。

Hux坐在办公室里已经很久了。他挪用了自己本来应该用来动员讲话的时间——两月损失一次训话的几率是可以接受的。他闭上眼，伸手揉了揉鼻梁上紧绷的肌肉，最终关闭显示屏，一边拿起桌上的手套一边站了起来。他多做了一个小时的书面工作，把对付Kylo Ren的计划拟好了。那可是很长的一条计划。他宁愿换一条简洁一点的计划，毕竟，离Starkiller基地完工不远了，再过不久，他会变得很忙，从忙着建造变成忙着使用。但是驯服Kylo Ren是项大工程。而且他真的不希望在他最为繁忙的时期，Kylo Ren还在不依不饶地给他添麻烦。

披上大衣，掏出随身数据板，Hux低头过目条目，朝门外走去。门刚打开，他就感觉面前站了一个巨大的阴影。抬起头，几条银闪闪的条纹正对着他。

Hux若无其事、不疾不徐地把数据报揣进了大衣口袋。“Kylo Ren。”

Kylo Ren，“Hux将军。”说着让开了挡着门的身体。“我相信我有事要与你商议。”

门刚要在面前滑上，被Hux按键阻止了。“恰好，我也有事要与你商议。里面请。”他对着办公室招了招手，“除非你有什么别的主意。”

“办公室就可以。”Kylo Ren听到邀请，就迈开腿，从Hux和门边间的空隙里钻进了屋里。Hux不动声色地锁上了门，回头看见Kylo Ren正站在窗边，审视着窗外的白雪茫茫。

“景色不错。”他的点评隆隆地从变声器里传来。

“相信你要与我商议的事务不仅仅与办公室景色有关。”Hux褪下大衣，重新挂到了门口的衣架上。

“相信你要谈的也不仅仅是埋怨我点评你点评你办公室的景色。”听到这句话，Hux从衣服口袋掏东西的手迟缓了片刻，因为这听着……不太Kylo Ren。一句轻松的闲话。Kylo Ren是从来不与同事闲谈的，他只会向他们提要求，或者在提出要求之前就直接自作主张地执行了下去，再逼着他们赶上他的要求。

片刻的迟疑之后，Hux恢复过来，转身把写满针对面前人分析策划的数据报放到了办公桌上原来的位置上，一边开始脱手套。“是的，Kylo Ren，我有事要说。但既然你是那个事情重要到亲自登门的人，为什么你不先说呢？”他不希望副业干扰到万一真正重要的主业。

Kylo Ren从远远窗边走近，“将军，相信你于两个小时前收到了探子传回来的消息。”

Hux记得这事，“是的。”

Kylo Ren隔着头盔凝视着他，“我申请与外勤部队共同前往。”

这下Hux暗暗吃了一惊，没想到尊贵的Kylo Ren阁下也有想起来在擅自行动前打申请的一天。片刻的嘲讽扫过脑海，他又想起来Kylo Ren也不是每次都不按常理出牌，只不过是自己把他不受摆布惹人不高兴的那几次记得特别清楚罢了。

看到Hux没有回话，Kylo Ren又加了一句，“那颗星球上有与前绝地学院有关联的人物。我相信他身上藏有Luke Skywalker去向的地图。我必须亲自与他对峙，普通士兵可能会被这样屡次狡猾躲过追捕的人蒙骗。”

“‘普通士兵’？”Hux注意到了他言语里的暗示，“你的意思是，我的士兵还有不足以完成搜捕目标人物的任务？”

Kylo Ren沉默了一会儿。最终他的头盔又传来的声音。“听着，将军，我可以和你有关你的工作成功争论一整天，但这项工作必须由我参与。”

Hux不予置评。他了解一部分内幕，知道KyloRen和曾经的绝地武士团有着神秘的关联。他的出身是个谜，不像他认识的其他所有人，都有详细的履历——即使其中有很多是捏造出来使履历变得好看起来的，但至少他们有履历——Kylo Ren就没有，从天而降，直接被最高领袖塞进了他的舰桥，对各种事项指手画脚。如果掌握了他的私人信息，就有了攻击他的武器。

“Finalizer明天就会开往贾库，如果你希望登陆，把需要的飞船和人员交给行动指挥Phasma队长便可。”Hux平静地交代了章程，一边回想着刚才列在数据板上的步骤。得想办法实施才行。

Kylo Ren无声地默许了。正当Hux以为他说完要事了的时候，KyloRen突然又开始讲话。“将军，我有种预感，”他机械的声音一如往常，“通过原力，预感到了这次任务中即将发生的不安定因素。在你提出异议之前，将军，请记住你并不了解原力运作的机理。”

他的后半句及时拦截了Hux差点出嘴的异议。当然他对原力没有研究，也没有兴趣。“那也不是我有权异议的领域。”他不想说得太刻薄，但和Kylo Ren说话的时候，他的刻薄已经是种习惯了。虽然每一次的刻薄都包裹在礼貌的言辞之下。

Kylo Ren裹着皮革的手指在桌面上敲了两下，“你可能意识不到这种预感的严重性。我看到了，这一切都会随着明天的任务崩塌殆尽。我们站着的地方会沦为一片虚空。Hux，你无力抵抗，你只能逃跑，不要留恋落在身后的东西。”

Hux吸了一口气。Kylo Ren的姿态很放松，看起来还没有挺直腰板的自己高。他决定暂且不要当着一个超能力使用者的面直接损辱他的信仰。“谢谢你的忠告。”

“那么你要和我谈的是什么事呢，将军？”Kylo Ren接着说，不经意间便引起Hux一丝紧张。

“实际上，和你刚才说的有些关联。”Hux说，“情报称先遣队提醒我们注意在前往贾库的路上拦截抵抗组织飞行员。他们可能会与当地居民接触。”

“绝地。”Kylo Ren低沉地说。“绝地和抵抗组织，总会牵连到一起，多年以前便是。”

“最高领袖Snoke明确指明，Luke Skywalker的去向决不可被抵抗组织获得，有必要的话，需要我们摧毁他们接触的可能。”Hux意味深长地说，“意味着，如果能确认地图就藏在贾库，我们就需要摧毁贾库。”

“不！”Kylo Ren大吼一声，随即意识到在空旷的办公室里，这声吼叫太清晰嘹亮了。他收起声，低头看着桌子上不特定的办公用具，“我们不能炸掉贾库。我们需要地图。”

“我们不一定需要摧毁贾库，只要能在他们接触之前，摧毁其中一方就行了。”Hux观察着Kylo Ren的反应，一手扶上了Kylo Ren的肩头。有趣，他很少见到这位武士有过这样激烈的反对，他不过是假意提议摧毁一颗无关紧要的星球。贾库对他有什么特别的意义吗？或许他还有别的弱点，自己的计划是不是如同想象的那样是最有效的。

“我是想提醒你，不要以为把当地人剿灭了就能斩草除根。用一用你的眼睛，用一用你的原力，看看周围。抵抗组织的人可能就躲藏在黑暗之中。”Kylo Ren的声音依然情绪不稳，但语调冷下来了。他直起腰，Hux的手松脱了下去。一瞬间，这个武士又比他高了，金属条纹漂浮在黑色衣帽和袍子组成的虚空中遥远地凝视着他。他听到了缓慢的喘息声。

“将军，你难道不明白最高领袖的意思吗？”Kylo Ren直挺挺地站着，明明没有高出很多，面具制造的冷峻却给他带来了弯腰俯视的逼迫感。“虽然你是名义上的将军，他也是第一组织名义上的最高军事领袖，但他从来没有真正关心过你们的征服大计。在我们原力使用者面前，永恒的追求是力量。征服、权力，是的，但那只是将银河系捏拿在手的力量的副产品。”他的语速突然快了起来，伴着喘气声，听着非常刺耳，如同变声器不太适应处理这种速度的语音。“他不在乎你给他提供了多少的军事武力。在他眼里，Finalizer，Starkiller，通通一文不值。你随时都可以被替换。”

 “在他眼里，还是在你眼里？”Hux盘起胳膊，交叠在胸前。突然间，他的手朝上伸了过去，扶住了自己的脖子。出现在他面前的是Kylo Ren张开的手掌。

Kylo Ren的另外一只手摸向了他自己的另一侧肩膀，在肩头拽了拽，从粗糙的衣料里拽出了一片不引人注目的小别针。

“将军，你应该学会尊重你的同事，尤其是一个不会被领袖替换的同事。”Kylo Ren一手继续隔空拿捏住Hux的脖颈，一边扭过头观察手中别针一样的插片。“有趣，我来看看。啊，是追踪器。你想在我身上安放追踪器。多么有创意。”他把捏着追踪器的手指戳到Hux眼前。“看来我们的谈话，不仅仅是场谈话。”

Hux感觉到有东西伸了进来，从他的太阳穴钻了进来，顿时觉得不妙。“Ren，未经允许，你不可以入侵我的大脑，”他讲的有些艰难，用上了一个嗓子被捏住的人能展现出来的最大体面。“最高领袖明确指示过。”可刚说完，他发现刚刚还稳稳踩在地面上的脚就离开了地面。他伸直脚尖划拉着地面。

“哦，你知道‘允许’的意义。”KyloRen把手中的追踪器抛到了地上。“征求别人的同意，而不是擅越雷池。”

该死的，他应该换一个更好的时机实施，不太单独的场合，路过走廊的时候，结束会议的时候，那种擦肩而过的一拍肯定不会给Kylo Ren留下察觉的机会。他的计划是完美的，只是实施的时候太……灵活了。随机应变虽然是兵家通识，但显然，这不是他需要的时机。他需要补救。他怎么补救？Hux的脑子里滚过一列列备用计划。

然后他想起来Kylo Ren还在他的脑子里。Kylo Ren在他的脑子里笑出了声。

“真的，将军？”他头盔下的声音没有变化，却隐隐透出了嘲笑的愉悦，“在剑术机器人身上安放摄像机？在座驾上粘贴定位器？雇洗涤工偷我的换洗衣服？你可真是歇斯底里。”说着，他还把Hux在半空中颠了颠。

Hux感觉很糟糕。Kylo Ren实际上没有用太大的力气遏制他的呼吸，更多只是把他举着。这让他感觉更糟糕，比起Kylo Ren直接把其他军官掐晕的妄为，这样失去站立和行走的情况让他感觉更为难堪，更为……羞辱。直到他脚尖一疼，全身的重量经过靴子皮料的缓冲，砸到了趾头上。Ren松开手，Hux一个趔趄，但还是扶住了自己的办公桌，站住了。

他捂着自己的脖子，抬眼对视空洞的头盔目镜。他知道Ren正隔着头盔观察着他，如同观察显微镜下的样本。他好奇Ren是怎么看他的，一个只有职务和姓氏定义的模糊身影，除了官职比其他军官高一点，还有什么值得区分的特征。

“有趣。”他听到那惹人憎恶的机械嗓音，“在一切更为妥善的计划里，你选择了风险最大的一条。”

“你无权评估我的计划。”Hux一手握住脖子前方，同时重新挺直了腰板。他的脊梁从来没有弯曲过，即使在近战能力高到足以肆意妄为的Ren武士面前也不会有任何示弱的机会。直到他感到胃袋被抓住了。

一瞬间，Hux差点没吐出来。他埋藏在血肉之下的胃，被轻柔地推搡了一下，接着又被单只手掌托着，冷不防地挤压两把又松开。那是人体柔嫩的脏腑，比不上表皮厚实的角质层，全然受不住直迎的虐待。他仿佛已经看到胃袋里积起的血水，即将随着呕吐喷射出来——不尽然，刚才那一下使的力气并不大，他吐出来的更可能是胃酸——但他克制住了，锁紧喉头，把辛辣的液体关闭在了喉管以下。

张开嘴的时候他几乎以为没能控制住呕吐。嘴里全是酸麻的气味，但终归没有颜面尽失地吐出来。他扶住胃部时弯折的腰杆又颤颤巍巍直立了起来，尽管勉强，他还是梗直了脖子，直勾勾地盯住Ren眼睛的位置。

“需要提醒你吗，Lord Ren？我们还需要共事很久。”他知道自己的声音本来就不够阳刚，每次在公众前演讲的时候都需要压低音调，喉音压低成另一番气质；现在的音色居然沦落到了虚弱的程度。即便站姿不直，语句不稳，他还是可以做到像往常一样，投递出那副不屑的眼神。

Kylo Ren应该能领会到他的意思。他会做出退让，忍下这些区区小事，避免与同事产生摩擦，把精力放到他的神棍事业上。他自己也会假装安装追踪器只是心血来潮的小事。他们各自退一步，维持融洽如往日的共事关系。Hux抿紧了嘴唇，紧张地等待Ren的下一步动作。Ren没有别的选择。

然而，随后他就僵住了。

Ren握住了他的肝。

在肝脏冒出一丝痛感之前，Hux的脑海里回闪起军校时期酒精中毒那次的肝绞痛。那种神经性的抽缩令人终身难忘，能让人感觉到一整张覆盖在器官表面细密的神经网，在同一时刻，全部扭曲拧紧，痛痒交加，神经末梢似乎要从毛孔里尖叫着逃窜出来。但这回不同，Ren似乎只挑选了几根细细的神经，轻轻地扯了一把。

Hux几乎要跪到地上，但Ren用原力扶住了他，让他站在原地，即使小腿一点也没有施力。他连靠自己的膝盖支撑在地板上都做不到。

第一阵的刺痛像潮水一样渐渐退去，Hux煞白着脸，眼神如同死人。他踩稳鞋跟，虚弱地站着，脊背已经不由自主地弯曲了一点，佝偻着身子，生怕站直了会扯到刚刚缓过劲儿来的内脏。再张口时，虽然吐字清晰，但他的声音很低，似乎过度的声带振动也会制造出冗余的疼痛记忆。

“有什么意见，我们可以磋商。”他说这句话，时不时地要停下来稳住阵脚，肚子里还滚着时有时无的幻痛。“你想要什么？”

Ren压在他肝脏上的原力依然没有撤去，均匀地裹在这枚器官的全身，没有用力挤压，就像托在手心里一样。Ren托着Hux的肝，没有打算松手的意思。“你需要一点惩罚，”他这样说，没有什么声调变化，却透着一股胜利在握的自得其乐，“免得逾越太甚。”

说完他合紧了掌心.五根皮革包裹的指尖交叠到一起,Hux听到“嘎嘣”一声，心口一沉。他的身体里可能有哪被捏碎了。Hux冒了一后背冷汗，在等待后果的时候开始飞快动脑——肝被捏坏有多少抢救时间，有多少存活几率——一边害怕地等待着剧痛来袭。然而剧痛没有来到。他低下头，看到被原力捏开的东西，腰带背面的暗扣。

浆硬的皮带失去了金属头的牵连，从左右两边平直摊开，掉进了桌边的阴影里。Hux突然有点如释重负：Ren在解他的腰带。一方面，解放出来的腰部没有了紧束的桎梏，多少缓解了遗留的痛感。另一方面，这意味着Ren不会继续他蹂躏人内脏的游戏了。他动了别的心思。Hux明白。同样的施威，但至少这种是可以被解读的，他经历过而且幸存了下来，只要Ren不比其他人多出太多手段，这次也可以。

Hux抬起头来，视线从自己掉到地上的腰带上移开，转到了Ren的脸上。虽然隔着一片金属，但他还是知道，Ren也在看着他的脸。他低下声来，减去了往日常带的戾气。

“所以这就是你想要的？”他咧开嘴角，声音轻柔，却像是在点评一场最大的笑话，“用这种方式来恐吓我，”Hux扶住自己因为没有腰带束缚而绽开的衣摆，“你以为我会害怕这个？”

缺乏经验的施害者往往低估了世间可以存在多少种恐怖，以为他们所给予的伤害足以让他计划中所有的受害者都簌簌发抖。但是对于将各种痛苦都体验过个来回的受害者来说，这份摊放在面前的刑罚，论及程度，有时甚至连吓人都算不上。他们会觉得有趣。

Ren不知道这个道理，他概念中的折磨，无非死亡、痛苦和剥夺尊严。但Hux无所谓痛苦，他可以忍。死亡也没什么好怕的，只要有仇敌的尸体陪葬。尊严。Ren想要羞辱他。

在他人生的某一阶段，Ren经受耳濡目染，认为被迫暴露隐私是件可耻的事。Hux知道，Ren这样的人，没有在军队里呆过，没有当过暴风突击队员，一直享受着高徒的待遇，不知道很多人的成长过程一直没有隐私可言。他一直是施害方，一直以某种方式，被他的共犯和教唆犯保护着。他概念中的痛苦和折磨，是黑暗的，干净的。他不知道肮脏的疼痛。

Hux替他高兴，如果Ren没有明智地给自己戴着一个头盔，他现在就会看到一张尴尬而惊慌的脸。Hux会为他感到难为情，Ren会因为恼羞成怒而用上会造成实际伤害的暴力。现在就很好，他假装没有得知Ren的慌张，假装那张面具把Ren的情绪保护得很好，手指挂在拉链头上，一直拉到了小腹上。

“你怎么不知道我喜欢这个？”他说的很大声。他不该大声的，这句话应该平缓，暧昧，让Ren被其中的性引诱吓得落荒而逃。但是他必须说得大声。如果不够大声，他语音中的颤抖就会暴露出来。Hux把制服衣襟朝两边拨开，从肩头滑下，只留一双胳膊在袖子里。整间衣服挂到了后腰上。

然后他朝着Ren逼近。他的双手就像被衣服绑在了背后一样，但不意味着他是这场对话中的俘虏。Ren倒退了一步，但很快意识到不该在占领优势的情况下示弱，稳住脚步站定。“将军，你这是什么意思？”

“你不是要惩罚我吗？”Hux替他感到抱歉，又为自己说出流畅的台词感到自豪。他克制住自己，仿佛完全不以这样的话为耻，顺当地说了出来，把里面的羞耻丢给Ren来消化。唯一不完美之处是脸颊有点发热，但这没有减少对Ren造成的伤害值。Ren的后背还是僵直着，仿佛听到了一句下流话。“我不是指这种……惩罚。”武士戴着面具的头转向了另外的方向，似乎无法直视将军上扬的视线。

“可是你刚才在解我的腰带。”Hux松动着背在背后的手，袖扣解开了，他的手解放出来，从袖子里松脱。深灰色的制服外套下是一件领口前有半截拉链的衬衫，Hux把外套随手搭在桌上，接着握住了衬衫领口的拉链，要继续脱。可是他的手腕被握住了。

Kylo Ren握住了他的手腕，阻止他继续脱衣服。“停下来。”

这个软蛋，Hux在内心嗤笑。Ren期待Hux会因为性侵犯的威胁而害怕，却等来了他的主动迎合。如果没有添加强迫的因素，他就不敢动手，甚至退缩了。这样没有几分斤两就想作恶的新手，只要再撩拨几句，就会羞愤地夺路而逃。

他把另一只手搭在了Ren捉住他的手上，得到了Ren试图用另一只手扯开的待遇。Ren握住他的两只手腕，拿不定主意，是该把它们扔远了，还是就这样僵在原地，等Hux自己把手收回去。

但是Hux没有把手收回去。相反地，他抬眼瞧了Ren一回，就埋下头，伸出舌头，在Ren的皮手套上不轻不重地舔了一下。

这回Kylo Ren像被烫着了似的，赶紧甩手躲开。他把手在空气中挥舞着，似乎要把手套上沾到的津液也甩脱掉。于此同时，他还在手足无措地倒退着，因为Hux正一步一步地朝他逼近，刚才舔过他的舌头正在缓缓舔舐下嘴唇。Ren召唤着办公室里的文具，用原力拉他们飞过来砸向Hux，可是每一次Hux都精准地歪一下头，避开了镇纸石或者墨水瓶的攻击。

Hux突然有点兴奋，他原本只想把Ren吓跑。显然，年轻武士对性了解缺失，以为伴随着暴力施加于人，自己置身是外，不受情感和情欲影响，就可以缓解他的生涩和害羞。现在看看他，一屁股撞上了墙壁，又不甘心尊严尽失地冲向房门，正摸索着自己的光剑——他就是这样，试图用充满威慑力的光剑来构成自己身体的一部分。害怕他的人，往往只顾着害怕，没能分得清到底是害怕他的光剑，还是他这个人本身。就Hux看来，光剑没什么可怕，他不敢真的对第一秩序的高官下手。Kylo Ren本身更不值得敬畏。

紧接着Hux感觉到胃袋一紧。Kylo Ren又用这招了，他又在虐待Hux的内脏。这回的痛感更加尖锐，不像刚才好整以暇的逗弄。但Hux忍住了，他咬紧了牙关，露出了笑容，露出了咬合在一起的牙缝。他咬着牙齿说话，声音有点抖。但他高兴极了：Kylo Ren看到他没有害怕，更加手足无措了。

就在对方扯出光剑的前一瞬间，Hux把Ren按到了墙面上。忍着依然存在的胃疼，他一手搂在Kylo Ren头盔的后方，一边靠近他的耳朵。气流从牙关间吐露出来，他听到了自己诱惑别人的声音。其实有点滑稽。

他听到自己在说话，如同听着别人的台词，“你难道就不好奇吗？”他在用最标准的最俗套的套话，但是Ren可能没见识过，“如果现在停下来，你会错过很多精彩的节目。”

Ren伸向光剑的手半途停了下来，狐疑地偏过头看着Hux。

Hux第一反应是，谢天谢地，他把他的胃袋放下了，他终于可以松开在忍疼中吸紧的口腔。紧接着他筹划起下一步动作。Hux的手沿着他们身体间的缝隙升上来。他叼住了皮手套在指尖凸起来的缝线。

Ren在一声不出地观察他。Hux迎着他的目光，一根手指接着一根手指，把裹在手指上的皮料拽了下来。最后他吐掉手套，活动了一下裸露在空气中的手，利索地向Ren的裤裆捉去，从下摆的缝隙里伸进去，握住之后朝Ren露出了含意丰富的笑容。

“哇哦，好大。”他拉下对方的裤链，从底裤的洞口把那根很长的家伙拽了出来，威风凛凛地站立在两片下摆之间。Ren明显地抖了一下。现在他看着特别老实，也是，没有人会在关键器官握在别人手里的时候还不老实。他就这样老老实实地站着，手朝后扶住墙，没有用什么武术招数推开Hux，静静地听从发落。如果在协同工作中能有现在一半的配合，Hux可以少操两倍的心。

现在他只是松松地握住Ren的勃起，内心嗤笑着还没怎么弄呢就这么硬了。看来真的是没什么经验，这让Hux不禁对Ren的私生活产生了些微的怜悯。于是他直接跳过对顶端的玩弄，拽住Ren的腰带，又凶又快地上下套弄起来。

Ren在头盔后面叫了出来，“轻点……”他没有叫停，屈辱地接受了送上门的手活，承认了自己屈服于欲望与好奇，甚至顶起了Hux的手，在几根细长的手指间寻求更快更多的摩擦。可他也没有摘掉头盔，彻底地认输，把臣服的样子展示出来。他介于之间，明明已经无力抵御，却坚守着最后一份脸面。现在他请求Hux对他温柔一点，因为他承受不了粗暴的对待。在他施暴的时候，Hux可是一句求饶都没有。

Hux不会在这种时候施舍同情。他的动作更加快了，一只手托住Ren的根部，一手环绕在敏感的顶端剧烈地上下搓揉。他盯着那根顶端缝隙周围闪烁着汁液的老二，感觉自己的脸庞和它一起烧着了。Ren在面具后面低沉地哼哼，肩头倚在墙面上作为支撑，朝前抖胯，一副享受过头的样子。

“哦——好极了，将军——啊，就是这样——”他扶住Hux的手肘，让他手腕以下不要晃动太狠，双手悬在半空中合捏出一个洞口，同时解开了Hux小腹前的搭扣。

“干什么？”Hux看着Ren把自己的家伙也拽了出来。Ren的手套上已经沾了他自己的体液，挂在皮革上面异常滑腻。他只撸了两下，就把Hux搞硬了。接着他靠上前，把两条阴茎反方向并排陈列，让Hux握住。他用自己的手围住了Hux的手，完全地罩住了。

“感觉不错。”他开始操两双拢在一起的手，速度很快，Hux有点退缩，自己被这样摩擦，感觉有点陌生，有点疼，但是真他妈刺激。他随着Ren的节奏一起狂乱地抽动了起来。

“哦，操，”他把下巴架在了Ren的肩膀上，把滚烫的脸颊靠在他冷冰冰的头盔上。他们依靠在一起，抖到战不稳。“你真他妈大。”

“我喜欢你的手。”Ren这样回答。

“我喜欢你的老二。”他无耻地说，“你应该把它插进我屁股里。”

这句话的本来的意图是让Ren感到羞耻，也许根本没有意图，仅仅是气血涌上头的产物。但是实际的效果是，它让Hux激动了起来。

他真的开始想象，如果Ren真的现在把他按趴在办公桌上，拽下裤子，直接掰开他两半屁股干进来，会怎么样。被这种粗细的棍子一捅到底，他会大叫出来，即使隔着金属门，外面的人也会听到。如果Ren捂住他的嘴不准他叫呢？用办公桌上的文件，捏成纸团塞进他的嘴，或者是他被扒下来的内裤？或者用他刚从肠道里拔出来的湿淋淋的老二，用从里面射出来的黏液？这样Hux不仅没法喊出来，而且事过几天都没法大声说话。他只能靠吃流食给嗓子养伤，因为Ren会把他捅坏——

Hux的脑子突然空了下来。他似乎听到了千万个士兵呼喊的回声，他似乎站在了最高的高台上，看着火红的光束朝着昏黑的宇宙深处喷去。

他抬起头，看着Ren。Ren歪着头观察着他。他也射了，手上挂着双倍的体液，白色在黑手套上反衬得非常显眼。他抽回手，拽下手套，露出一双干燥温热的手，抚上Hux的脸庞。

他的手比Hux的脸还要热，手心带着一点汗水。手指轻轻地扫过Hux的颧骨和腮，最后停在了下嘴唇，有意无意地对着丰厚的嘴唇按下去，摁出一道月牙形的浅坑，如同在用力接吻中门牙咬出的痕迹。

Hux甩开了他，一边把自己软下来的器官塞回了裤子里。冷静下来之后，他暂时没法完整地思考，不想搞清Ren脑子里装的都是些什么。他现在只能做简单的判断，经过简单的判断，他断定那不是他希望得到的东西，总之离他越远越好。越远，他越不会心慌意乱。

“你该走了。”他这样说。

“现在？”Ren似乎有点困惑，“我以为你还想……”

“不想。”Hux简要地表达了观点。“明天启程，你现在不该回去准备一下吗？”

Ren沉默地望着他。他似乎有很多话想跟Hux说，却一个词都没说出来。出门之前，他说出来的只有一句话,“如果有什么事需要找我，你知道我在哪里。”

Hux点点头，目送着高大的武士走了出去。门合上的时候，他心里突然有些空落，带着这样的心情走过去打开了换气机。他现在依然很热，不想把外套穿上，在附带的盥洗室里洗了洗手，回来坐在了办公桌上，捡起数据板检查。

屏幕上，一个小小的红点正在地图上移动。Hux满意地点点头，转头看了一眼掉在地毯上的追踪器。另外一只已经被稳稳地贴在了Kylo Ren的腰带内侧，虽然和计划细节有些出入。但是在手活间隙趁机装上的法子很有效，它正朝着这边的终端平稳地传输定位数据。他跑不掉了。

Snoke只给他下了照顾宠物的命令，安装追踪器只是其中的附录。他想起Ren捧住自己脸颊的手掌，热乎乎的，还在轻微地颤抖。他斜过来靠在自己耳侧的头。架在下巴下面的厚实肩头。Hux笑了，其实有点心慌。Ren是个性情中人，是那种会为了自己的情感去顶撞超越自己反抗能力范围的枷锁的人。他需要一只辔头，绳子后面的雪橇负荷着Hux的帝国。

只需要一点温柔的哄骗，Hux就能让Ren低下头，心甘情愿地把这副辔头戴上。

Hux笑得开心，打开新的文档。他需要新的计划，编出一个让Ren交出心肝的陷阱。当然，他在脑海里小心地提醒自己，他自己不能陷进去。

 

（第一秩序……第一秩序怎么会完呢！）


End file.
